


ColdatomFallWeek Poly Day AU

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdCanaryAtom, Polyamory, poly au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: Len is a teacher at Ray's highschool, his senior year, Ray pursues him but Len continually turns him down, but Ray makes a deal with him that if he graduates top of his class Len will agree to one date.Of course he does and Len agrees to the date. They see each other seriously through the summer but the time comes that Ray must leave for college. Len makes him promise he'll try and see other people, and forget about his teacher. Ray says he'll try but makes no promises.At college he meets Sara, who he has a good relationship, as Spring Break approaches Ray tells her about his past relationship with Len, who taught him all the awesome stuff he can do, in and out of the bedroom ;)Sara insists on meeting him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Coldatom Fall Week

Poly Day AU

 

Leonard Snart had discouraged many a school kid crush on him in his nearly 10 years of teaching but he had never seen anyone quite so persistent as Raymond Palmer. Ray was a Senior by the time he made his intentions known to his teacher, not intentionally but Len had been doing this long enough to know when a kid had a crush on him, and boy did Ray have a crush on him.

His homework was immaculately done and in early, just to give him an excuse to see his teacher, he came to the tutoring sessions even though he clearly didn’t need the help and Len had compared the work he handed in in his class to that of other classes and found the handwriting in his assignments was in a much more immaculate scripture than the messy scribbles in his other classes such as French or Geography.

To put it short Ray had a crush on his teacher and Len was preparing a strategy to let him down gently in a way that hopefully wouldn’t affect his grades.

“Why won’t you just give this a chance?” Ray asked after Len had explained things needed to stop.

“Because I’m your teacher and you’re under 18.”

“Not after Tuesday.” Ray grumbled.

“And after Tuesday I’ll still be your teacher.” Len reminded him. “It’s illegal.” Ray didn’t seem willing to back down.

“Fine, graduation, or afterwards. One date. Please,” he said, unleashing his best puppy-dog eyes.

Len thought and considered, he knew it was wrong, he did, but he really didn’t want to lose his best student. “Fine, after graduation, after the last day of school, one date, dinner and a movie, I’ll cook and after that, you get over this, go to college and find a nice boy or girl your own age. Understood?”

“Understood,” Ray grinned.

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“It only happens if you finish top of your year, across the board.” He added, he knew Ray struggled in English Literature and was banking on it being his ‘get out of jail free’ card. “Call it a reward.” He said, stood from his desk and opened his classroom door. “See you after Christmas Break.”

That night Len thought about what he had done. Basically ended his career, that’s what. His sister would kill him when she came back from her first year at Yale. If the school board didn’t get to his first.

 

Ray returned from Christmas break with a plan, he was gonna make Mr. Snart want him, weather he finished top of the class or not. He made sure to wear tight sweaters, his fitting jeans and stayed after school to work out, getting in shape for the upcoming sports seasons. Or so he claimed.

He also made sure his teacher noticed him in class, he studied hard and even put extra effort into his literature essays. Finally he made sure to attend all of the tutoring sessions Len was running. When Len called him out on his attendance he said he could maybe offer help to other students. Len allowed it, he was obligated to offer certain measures of extra credit to his students, even the ones with crushes on him.

At times Len wished he’d gone to the school board or the headmaster rather than handling it himself, but he knew Ray was somewhat sensitive and wouldn’t have responded well to their heavy threats and bribes. They could have moved him schools, Len wished he had thought of it, then he wouldn’t have been in this mess. He slowly found himself being drawn to the young man, his eyes lingered over his ass in his jeans and over his sweaty form as Ray continued to bump into him as he left the gym three days a week after school.

Len ran a check, he was pulling ahead in all of his classes. Even Literature. Damn, he thought for sure that one would save his ass. No such luck.

Final exam time came and Len found himself no longer caring of the outcome of the agreement he had with Ray. The boy would have probably (hopefully) forgotten about it by now. Len watched on the day as Ray walked across the stage, being announced top of his class across the board. Even in Literature. Len smiled and clapped and caught his eye for a moment, bowing his head, agreeing to honour their agreement if it was what Ray wanted. And boy did Ray want it.

After the ceremony Ray hugged him, all of the students were hugging their teachers so it would go undetected, and he felt a piece of paper being slipped into his pocket and forgot about it until that evening when he got home.

As he feared (hoped) Ray had not forgotten their agreement and had written down his phone number on a post-it-note. Len knew he should just end this now and rip up the paper and throw it away. Maybe burn it so he couldn’t be tempted. No, that was a little extreme. He turned the note in his fingers and saw more writing on the other side.

_‘I’m not your student anymore.’_

Damn, he was hoping he wouldn’t catch onto that from their original conversation. Seems he had. Of course he had. He was a smart kid- guy. He wasn’t a student anymore. Was there really any harm in it?

He caved.

_‘Enjoy your celebrations. We’ll talk tomorrow.’- Len_

Ray who was out partying with his friends, celebrating their freedom from school felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He read it. Unknown number. _Len_. He thought. He smiled. In some small way he felt he’d won and Mr. Snart was the prize. And he got a date with him. Dinner and a movie. At his house. Mr. Snart was going to cook for him. Oh, yeah, he’d won.

 

The next day, to his word, Len initiated another text conversation about their date. Friday night, they decided, casual dress, 7 O’clock. He gave Ray his address and now there was officially no going back.

Ray arrived, Friday night, 7 sharp, holding a bottle of red wine nervously in his jeans and dress shirt as he waited for Len to open the door. Len smiled when he saw him, he looked nervous, he might just get away with putting him off. Then Ray gave him that confident smile of his. Nope. This was officially happening. “Hi,” Ray said.

“Hi, come on in,” he said hastily, in case someone saw. Not that it mattered anymore, but for Len there was still a deep sense of foreboding. “I assume you have a fake ID to go with that wine,” he commented when Ray placed it on the countertop of his kitchen.

“No, actually, I got it from my parents’ wine cellar. They don’t care if I drink, so long as I’m not out on the streets doing it. They think what happens in our house is our business. And I asked if I could take it, so it isn’t stolen.”

“Where exactly do they think you are right now?” Len asked concerned for his job prospects.

“At a party at the Queen house. My friend Oliver is going to cover for me. His parents and mine have the same philosophy. Plus, for the record, they wouldn’t care if they knew I was here. I’m 18 and not your student any more. They couldn’t give a damn who I dated anyway.”

“Seriously?”

“They’d be angrier I’m lying about being at a party.”

Len and Ray left that subject and Len began serving dinner. Chicken Carbonara, served with the wine Ray had brought over. If his parents let him drink, Len was in no position to deny him the wine he’d brought.

“This is really good,” Ray told him as they ate, “where did you learn to cook like this?”

“My grandfather taught me, when I was a teenager, he told me the way to impress a woman was to cook for her like a five star restaurant.” Len chuckled at the memory.

“Men too,” Ray smiled.

“It would seem so. I sometimes wonder if he would have approved of my being… Well, I guess the term is Bisexual, but maybe stick to Open Minded, for the simplexes of this conversation.”

“Fair enough, and me too, in that regards. Open Minded.” Ray said. Len put their dishes in the dishwasher and poured the rest of the wine into glasses.

“So, I promised a movie, your choice, go take a look,” Len told him.

“OK, so don’t think me a nerd or anything,” Ray began.

“You were top of all your classes that ship has sailed.” Len replied.

“But I haven’t seen this yet and I’d really like to,” he said holding up Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy.

“Well, I admit I’m surprised, but we must rectify this. So, OK, put it in,” he said picking up the remote and activating the TV. Ray sat on the couch and Len made a point to sit at the other end, his arm over the back of the couch, his gaze daring. Ray rose to the challenge and scooted closer to Len, not right up to him, but close enough Len would know he was there, right next to him.

The film started and Ray watched intent on the action on screen, relaxing back into Len as the film went on. Len kept stealing glances at his now former student. He hated too admit but he looked cute, no, not cute, he was certainly hot, that was one thing. All that time in the gym had done him wonders and yes, Len knew Ray had done that deliberately. But damn he appreciated it. He wasn’t stupid, he knew all of the tricks Ray had done, going into this. The trips to the gym, the tight, fitted clothes. He knew a play when he saw one.

Ray sighed against him, not intentionally, just a relaxed involuntary sound, Len smiled. The kid- guy wasn’t so bad once he gave him a chance. He was saddened by the film reaching its end as it meant Ray would soon be leaving and he found himself not wanting it to happen. As the credits played Len turned to look at Ray, Ray it seemed also didn’t want the evening to come to an end judging by the way he captured Len’s lips in a full on hot kiss, clambering into Len’s lap, straddling his thighs, hands on his shoulders. Len’s hands rested on Ray’s thighs, slowly moving around his body, to hold his ass.

Ray broke their kiss, moving his attention to Len’s jaw and neck, Len gasped, surprised Ray had it in him to begin with. “This is so wrong,” he muttered to himself.

“Then why does it feel so right?” Ray asked, catching him off guard, he had been sure he was speaking to himself.

“I- I’m-“

“Not my teacher anymore,” Ray finished for him and pressed their lips together once more, this time it was slow and gentle, it seemed to be just the encouragement Len needed as he began to kiss back.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Len said and Ray shot him a look, “my bed is much more comfortable.” Ray grinned and climbed off of Len and let him lead him through his house.

 

Ray made sure to see Len every day after that, even if it was just FaceTime, they made sure to see each other. Ray had left Len’s place sometime in the morning, skipping out on breakfast as apparently Len’s sister was returning from her first year at Yale and she would kill him.

_‘Hey, miss you’- Ray_

Len rolled his eyes, _‘you saw me a few hours ago.’_ - _Len_

Ray smirked, he had once again snuck out of the house and to his car, he’d almost been caught by Lisa coming home from a night out at five in the morning, but she seemed too drunk to notice she wasn’t alone in the kitchen and he’d slipped out undetected.

_‘Yeah, but I still miss you.’- Ray_

Len re-rolled his eyes and locked his phone as he heard his sister surface from her night out. “Afternoon,” he said entirely too cheerful for her liking. Len wasn’t sure exactly what she said to him, but he put it down to a growl with no words.

“What’re you so happy about?”

“Just enjoying your pain.”

“Jerk.”

“Train wreck.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s illegal.”

“Urgh” she groaned and slammed her head on the table.

 

Len and Ray’s next date happened out in Keystone, where they could be out without being recognized, Ray even brought a fake ID, just to prove he owned it. Len had picked him up from the library, where he had been reading up on his booklist for College. They didn’t talk about college. Whenever Len brought it up Ray would avoid the subject. Len knew he had a scholarship and a full ride but he also knew that talking about College meant he was leaving and neither of them really wanted the Summer to come to an end. But like all good things, it had to end sometime.

 

September 18th, the night before Ray left for College, Len made the night special, very special. His sister had returned to College early and Ray’s parents were out of town, so he stayed at Len’s for the weekend. Friday night they made love, not like they had before, this time it had meaning, they wouldn’t see each other for a long time and what Len was planning made him really mean everything. “I love you Raymond,” he mumbled as he held Ray in his arms. “I never thought I could, but God knows I do.” Ray smiled and held Len tighter.

“Thank you, for giving this a chance.” He said softly.

“Do me a favour while you’re at College,” Len said, already regretting what he was about to ask. “Don’t feel tied down, not to me. Try, and I mean try, to give other people a chance. I’m well aware I’m only your second serious relationship and I think you need to go through College with a sense of freedom. At the end, when you graduate, if you still want this, then come see me, but try and be happy Ray. For me?”

Ray sighed sadly. “For you, I will try, but I make no promises, at all.”

“Thank you.”

 

Ray set off the next morning, later than had been planned as their goodbye had taken longer than expected. Not that either of them minded. Ray signed in at orientation, received his timetable and updated booklist and his dorm assignment. He was in the Co-ed building, with en-suite bathrooms.

His classes were great, he loved every minute of them, and he even had a great time debating over matters with his professors. But mostly he missed Len. They still texted, but Len was teaching and Ray was usually in the Library working so they didn’t have much other contact other than Skyping on a Sunday morning. Ray had attempted briefly to make good on his promise to Len, but he just wasn’t interested in anyone the way he was in Len.

Then he met Sara Lance. Sara was in the room across the hall from him and her shower had broken one morning after her martial arts class, so she had knocked on his door in just her towel. Her barely a towel, towel at that. “My shower’s kinda busted, you think I could use yours? I promise I won’t use up all your hot water.”

“Sure, go ahead,” he shrugged nodding to his bathroom and went back to his desk and textbooks.

“Thank you, so much.” After this Sara became a frequenter of Ray’s shower as the maintenance were reluctant to replace her shower unit. One day she slipped in while Ray was studying, right after the midterms. “Don’t you ever rest?” She asked pulling the hair tie out of her hair and tossing her towel on his airer, she was wearing a t-shirt, no bra and her underwear, which was nothing Ray hadn’t seen her in before. He shrugged. “Midterms just finished, you work too hard. You should find a way to relax sometime.”

“And how am I meant to relax, my-” he stopped himself before he said ex, “friend back home confiscated my ID, which was so hard to make and I’m really not into sleeping around with any of the people around here. I’ve seen them drunk, not at all attractive, and to top it off, I can’t get porn because of the stupid Wi-Fi restrictions in this place.”

“Then don’t sleep around.”

“I’m not interested in a committed relationship right now.”

“Then don’t. Me, you, that bed, call it a thank you for letting me use your shower. A friends with benefits kinda deal. Plus I get to convince my dad I’m not only interested in dirt bags and making his skin crawl.” Ray hesitated, it had been a while and fuck was Sara attractive, but could he really do that? “How about I give you a hand with this,” she said kneeling by his chair and nodding to the crotch of his jeans, which did nothing to hide his hard cock.

“You sure you wanna do that?”

“Are you gay?”

“Open minded,” he told her.

“No strings attached,” she said, rubbing her hands up his thighs, he let out a repressed sigh and nodded, he watched, biting his lip as Sara opened his jeans, lifting his hips as she pulled them clean off and rubbed him through his shorts. She pulled those off too, licked her hand and began stroking his cock. He let out a moan, more desperate than he was proud of as she licked the head, putting it in her mouth as his grip on the arms of his chair tightened. She sucked his cock, and bobbed her head, taking his cock deeper into her mouth each time. The noises he was attempting to prevent spilling from his mouth told her he was getting close, she licked the underside of his cock one last time before looking up at him, “you got any condoms in here?” He nodded, reaching into his desk draw as she stood from her position and sat back against the wall on his bed, slipping out of her pants she spread her legs and played with her clit, pushing a finger inside herself as he watched. “You waiting for an invitation or somethin’?”

Snapping out of his thoughts he secured the condom on his cock kneeled on the edge of the bed, she shuffled towards him, he gave her his pillows which she positioned under her back and head. He positioned his cock over her entrance and pushed slowly inside. Being inside a woman was very different from a man, he decided, but fuck did it feel just as good. Sara moaned as he entered her, he stopped about half way, adjusted his position to get more comfortable and started moving again, holding himself over Sara with one hand and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Sara pulled her t-shirt over her head, exposing her breasts to him. Ray dipped his head and kissed her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipples as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Ray could feel his own climax building, so he doubled his efforts with Sara, picking up the pace with his hips, thrusting quick and shallow. “Fuck Ray, that’s good,” she said breathy. “Oh fuck, yeah, like that- Oh, oh fuck yes,” she moaned, her walls clenching around his cock, her orgasm rolling over her in waves as Ray fucked into her. She let her head fall back against his pillow and dropped her hand from the back of his head, stilling his hand on her clit and started raising her hips to meet his thrusts, to bring him to his own orgasm. It hit a few minutes later, his hips stuttered to a still as he spilled his seed inside the condom. He managed to hold himself off of her and pulled out to dispose of the condom he pulled on his underpants, sitting back in his chair as their breathing patterns returned to normal.

Sara sat back up and pulled her t-shirt back on and Ray handed her back her underwear. “Feel relaxed now?” He grinned.

“Much better, actually, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” she smiled placing her hand on his knee.

“Maybe we should make some rules up for this? I don’t really know how this sort of relationship works, but I really enjoyed that,” he told her.

“We can work in some rules, what were you thinking?” She asked tying her hair up.

“Well, are we exclusive or? Because I don’t think I wanna be purely exclusive.”

“OK, so open, but full disclosure to each other. What about kissing? You open to that, some guys think it’s too intimate.”

“I’m open to kissing,” Ray told her. “How do we interact in public?”

“Normal, maybe some flirting, the occasional kiss etcetera. We good?”

“I think we’re good.” Sara smiled at him and leaned across the gap to kiss his cheek.

“I might need to use your shower again, care to join me?” Ray grinned.

 

Ray didn’t visit home over Christmas, and he didn’t mention it to Len. Not that they had plans but Len missed Ray and wished they could spend some time together, but Ray had an important paper due right after Christmas and needed to focus on it. They spoke over the phone, and skype but it wasn’t the same.

“Everything OK over there?” Len asked.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good, the work is actually challenging for once and I’m enjoying it so much. I really wanna talk, but I gotta go, I’m meeting a group at the library for an all-nighter.”

“OK, well, try and sleep at some point, can’t stay awake forever.”

They didn’t talk about Len’s request, Ray didn’t think friends with benefits counted and Len never asked.

 

Ray had also kept Len’s real truth away from Sara, he only shared it with her after a truly bad day she’d had, after which he worshipped her, making sure to make her feel better. “I have to ask, where did you learn that? I’ve never felt so good,” she said laying in his arms on the standard bed.

“My- well, I guess you could call him my ex. In a way. We never really broke up, but we were never really together I suppose, we both knew it was temporary, he asked me to explore my options at College. One day, during the Summer, I’d had enough, my brother had been taunting me, my friends were upset that I wasn’t spending so much time with them anymore and I snapped when my grandfather told me I was a fag. So I went to his place and he just made me feel so good,” Ray smiled at the memory.

“Sounds like a good guy. Who was he? I mean before the Summer, sounds like there’s a past between you two or something, the way you kept your mouth shut.”

“Promise you won’t judge?”

“Cross my heart.”

“Len was, Len was my Physics teacher in High School. I couldn’t explain it, I just wanted him, and when he rejected me, rightly so, as I was 17, I made him a deal. I finish top of the class, at Graduation, he agreed to one date and I did, I even overcame my dislike of Literature and finished top of the class. He cooked and we watched a movie.”

“What movie?”

“Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy.”

“You nerds,” she chuckled with affection.

“Yeah, we were. Still are. I still talk to him. He said after College if I’m still interested we can give it a go, but, I miss him.”

“He sounds out of this world and if he taught you to do that? Then I must insist on meeting him.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, you guys were consenting adults, so what if he was your teacher, you didn’t break the law, what’s the big deal?” Sara shrugged. “You should go see him. Spring Break is just around the corner.” She reminded him.

“I guess I did miss Christmas. Hey, would you like to come with? He’s- we’re the same, open-minded, that is, I think he’d like or at least approve of you. Then I could maybe prove I’m not sitting around and waiting?” He asked hopefully.

Sara broke into laughter. “Of course I will. I’d love to.”

 

Sara stayed with the Palmers as their guest and Ray introduced her to his friends who were also visiting during their break. Ray decided to surprise Len, though he did make sure that Lisa wasn’t home for break before he did.

Ray drove them over there Saturday afternoon. Sara teased him because of the amount of time he’d spent getting ready. “Would you be able to, um, give us a minute alone?”

“Sure,” Sara smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good luck.”

 

Len was watching the news and going over some essays when the knock sounded at his door. He set down the papers and went to answer it. When he opened the door he couldn’t believe his eyes, stood before him was Ray. His Ray. He was smiling, like they’d never been apart.

“Hey, can I-?” Len nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Once Len had closed the door Ray had him pressed up against it, their lips moulded together. Len let him and sighed, relaxing into it. “Sorry,” Ray said pulling back.

“It’s OK, I- I missed you. How are you?”

“I’m good, College is; well you know.”

“Yeah, this is a, uh, a surprise for sure. Sorry, I think that kiss scrambled me a bit, um, come through, drink?”

“Please.” Len let Ray serve himself, it was like he had never left. “I have a friend, she’s here, um, she wanted to meet you, I guess. She knows,” this took Len by surprise, “she doesn’t think it’s wrong, or even bad, she also appreciates you as a teacher outside of the classroom. Not like that, um, we’re casual, I guess you could say. She’d like- I’d like for you to meet her.”

“What’s she like?” Len asked.

“She’s brilliant. She’s smart, she’s thoughtful, she’s- well she’s pretty much you as a girl. It’s a little weird now I think about it,” Ray chuckled. “Can I?” Len nodded, a sad smile graced his lips as Ray went to invite the girl in, maybe he had lost Ray, he couldn’t blame him however, it had been Len who told him to see other people, even if he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it. Ray re-entered the room, holding the hand of a slim and short girl, when compared to their own heights. “Sara, this is Len, Len; Sara.”

The girl stuck out her hand for Len to shake it, “it’s so good to meet you; Ray told me all about you.”

“Funny, he’s said nothing about you.”

“Keeping me a secret?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow.

Ray blushed, “I um… Guilty?” He said.

“Well I admit Raymond,” Len used his full name, hoping it still had the desired reaction, it did, Ray bit his lip, “I can certainly see what you see in her, makes me wonder what else you’ve been hiding.” Sara grinned, seeing where Len was going with this.

“Oh this is just the tip of the iceberg. Ray tells me you think of yourself as open minded Leonard, think you could handle me?”

“I think I just might, anything to add,” he paused, “Raymond.”

“You’re doing this on purpose, both of you.” Ray said, holding tightly to the counter as Sara backed into Len, who placed an arm around her waist.

“Isn’t he smart?” Len asked.

“You taught him so well,” Sara said pulling away from Len to walk towards Ray, Len followed, and Sara stood in front of Ray, and Len stepped in behind her, reaching his arms around her to Ray.

“Where were we?” Len said softly over Sara’s head as he leaned in to kiss Ray. Sara wasted no time, she opened the buttons to Ray’s shirt, he tended to wear them more around his family rather than the t-shirts she was used to seeing him in, not that she minded. He’d buffed up a little in College, and they were a little more fitted than they had been. She pushed his shirt off, over his arms, allowing it to drop to the floor, his and Len’s hands pushed up her shirt, one of them, she wasn’t sure who, unhooked her bra. “Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable,” Len suggested. Ray got a look in his eye, one Sara was very accustomed to and held onto his shoulders as he lifted her with ease, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Lead the way,” he said to Len.

In Len’s bedroom Sara dropped herself from Ray’s grip and walked over to Len, slipping her bra off under her shirt. Len lowered his head to meet her in a kiss, working open her belt and jeans. Sara opened his pants, Ray sat back on the bed and watched them, stroking himself through his pants.

“Comfy over there Raymond?” Len asked.

“Oh very,” he assured him, laying back and stroking the back of his fingers over his now more defined abs and chest. Len kissed Sara again, brief this time and walked over to where Ray lounged on the edge of his bed, placing his knees either side of Ray he kissed him, making him lean up to meet him in the effort. Sara watched, stripping out of her jeans and dropping her shirt onto the pile.

Ray pushed himself up into a sitting position and dipped a hand below the waistband of Len’s underwear, stroking his cock, pulling it out of his shorts he licked his lips. He tapped Len on the side of his leg, their signal for wanting to change positions and they stripped off the rest of the way. Ray dropped to his knees on top of the clothes, strewn across the room. He took Len’s cock in his hand and took him straight into his mouth. “Fuck,” Len whispered as he felt Sara step beside him and he dipped his head to kiss her softly, his hand stroked down her front, moving between her legs he stroked her wet entrance. His other hand stroked through Ray’s hair, after a minute or so he pulled Ray’s head back, his lips were wet and swollen, “how about we get more comfortable? Sara why don’t you get comfortable on the bed over there and we can have a quick talk about how this is gonna go down.”

Ray and Sara sat on the bed, her against the headboard, him on the edge. Len went to his bedside table and got out lube and condoms, they would be needing them more now there was a girl involved in their life. As Len promised the talk was quick as they decided where they were going and he knelt on the bed, pulling Sara down from the pillows he gave her the bottle of lube, “how about you prep Raymond for me?” He said his eyes darting to Ray, who was stroking his cock at a leisurely pace.

Sara nodded, she’d done it before; sometimes she had fucked Ray with a strap-on so he’d taught her how to prep him properly. Positioning was tricky at first but Len fixed the problem, telling Ray to hold himself over Sara, on his knees facing Len. Len was laid on his front, lounging over the bed, pushing apart Sara’s knees, he kissed his way down her thigh, pushing his middling finger into her pussy, testing the waters. He smiled as he got a moan in response, Len twisted his wrist and used his thumb to rub her clit.

Sara coated her fingers with lube and circled it around Ray’s hole, stroking over it, slow and teasing. Using her other hand she reached to stroke his cock as she pressed her index finger inside of him. With practised expertise Sara stretched Ray Len, stroking his prostate, loving the noises escaping his lips. Sara moaned herself as Len opened up her pussy with his fingers, adding his tongue in for good measure, Ray had learned from a master, this guy knew what he was doing. “Oh my God, I’m ready,” Ray stuttered as she applied rubbed his prostate without mercy. Sara removed her fingers from him and he climbed off, careful not to knock her as she stiffened, Len was hooking his fingers at just the right angle and rubbing her clit, she could feel her climax building.

“Let go Sara,” Len encouraged her and she did, falling over the edge, clenching around his fingers. As she caught her breath Len and Ray rolled on condoms and Ray applied lube to Len’s cock. When he finished he tapped Sara to change her position, she turned onto her front, holding herself up on her hands and knees. Ray knelt behind her and pushed his cock against her entrance a few times, coating his cock in her juices before finding the right angle to slide inside. Sara sighed content when Ray pushed inside of her, she had come very familiar with his cock being inside her. She loved how full she felt with him there.

Ray leaned his body over hers, pressing his front to her back while Len positioned himself behind Ray. He pressed a finger inside, impressed when there was no resistance and lined his cock up with Ray’s hole. Stroking a hand down Ray’s spine Len pressed his cock inside of Ray, who moaned with every millimetre. “Ah, fuck,” he muttered.

“Breathe Raymond,” Len reminded him softly, pausing, Ray nodded and Len moved again, slow thrusts into Ray. Ray in response moved his hips with Len’s movements, thrusting into Sara, reaching a hand around her to rub her clit, still sensitive from her orgasm. Len slowly, as Ray got more used to him again, picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into Ray, mindful of Sara beneath him. Len’s actions had a chain reaction as Ray moved more erratically, trying to fuck himself on Len’s cock and fuck Sara, who was moaning she was getting close again.

“Fuck, Ray, yeah, right there,” she said breathlessly. Len moved his angle ever so slightly, hitting Ray’s prostate, making his hips jerk hard forward pushing Sara over the edge, her walls clenching around him as it rolled over her in waves. Sara fell forwards onto the bed, Ray slipping out of her in the process as Len held him in place, hitting that angle hard and fast, he himself was growing close as every time he hit Ray’s prostate the younger man clenched around him.

Sara moved herself from under Ray and started stroking him, finally forcing him over the edge. He cursed loudly as his orgasm hit him, hips stuttering as he filled the condom, falling onto the empty space on the mattress, Len followed quickly after, cumming himself. He carefully pulled out of Ray and disposed of both condoms. Len laid beside him on the bed, Sara moving to Len’s empty side.

Len held them both, Sara like Ray was very affectionate after sex it seemed.

 

_…Six Years Later…_

 

“Are you OK?” Ray asked Len as they sat in the waiting room for the maternity ward. Sara had been whisked away for an emergency C-section and they hadn’t heard anything since.

“It’s so soon,” Len said, he was trying to be strong for his partners, he really was, but he’d never seen Sara in pain before, she was always very good with her pain management so to hear her crying and cursing over it and the nurse saying the baby had to be delivered almost 5 weeks early was something he could have never prepared for. Sara had been scared, but Ray assured her, had assured both of them everything would be OK and they were going to have their family.

A surgeon in scrubs came into the room and they stood, eager for news.

“How are they?” Ray asked.

“It’s a girl, she’s healthy, they’re just cleaning her up and the mother is fine. She’s going to be a little sore but she’ll make it through just fine,” Len and Ray released a breath they hadn’t realised they were holding and hugged each other. They were dads. They had a daughter. A healthy daughter.

“Can we see her?” Ray asked choking back tears of joy.

“She’ll be brought back to the mother’s room, you can wait in there.”

“Thank you,” Len said shaking his hand enthusiastically.

 

In Sara’s room the baby was wheeled in in her crib, she was so small and Ray saw immediately she looked just like Len. And there was definitely some Sara in her. They had decided that Len would father their first child and Ray their second, well, if Sara agreed to one after the ordeal with their daughter, he hoped so, he really wanted to be a biological dad too, though he knew he was this little girl’s dad too. But still.

The nurse laid their daughter in Len’s arms, “she’s perfect,” he whispered pressing a kiss to her head, chuckling as her little face scrunched up. “OK angel say hi to your other daddy,” he said taking the baby to Ray and handing her over with a great deal of care.

“Hello beautiful,” Ray said softly, her fist reached out and he offered her a finger which she gripped tightly.

Sara was brought back in, she looked exhausted and in pain but she lit up when she saw her husbands holding their daughter. “Can I? They took her away so quickly in there,” she said. Ray smiled and took her over to her mom. Len sat on Sara’s other side as Ray laid their daughter in her mother’s arms. “So what’re we calling our angel?”

“I like Len’s suggestion, now that I see her it just fits.” Ray said sitting on her free side.

“I agree,” Sara smiled.

“Welcome to the family, Annalise.”


End file.
